Eclipse 1
by Grape 2
Summary: A strange Necklace with even stranger powers has been found, what could it's purpose be?


**_Eclipse 1_**

_ by Grape 2_

* * *

**_Ceaser Cipher Secret Code Thing That Is Like Super Cool That You Should Decode (C.C.S.C.T.T.I.L.S.C.T.Y.S.D for short)_**

* * *

_Vul_

_Adv_

**_{ Aoyll } _**

_Mvby_

_Lpnoa_

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Strange

_Along the Outer edge of Octo Valley, Sometime during Splatoon 2 Single Player._

* * *

_The Waves Fell_, pulling sand, rocks, shells, and more down into sea to find a new beach to settle on.

_The Waves Rose_, bashing against the rocky sands, bringing with it something new.

The Sun's light bounced off a reflective bit of metal, bringing it to the attention of Agent 3.

She reached for the item, picking it up from the wet sand.

What seemed to be a golden necklace now resided on her palm.

_Her surroundings shifted, twisting into blurry shapes, then becoming clearer._

Agent 3 stared fixated on the area around her, where she was once on a small beach, she now stood on the Ruins of Ark Polaris.

Usually a Salmon run would be happening, yet not a soul aside from 3 stood there.

Not an Inkling or Salmonid to be seen.

"Come on 3, those Octarians won't splat themselves" said Cap'n, Gesturing her towards an old trail,

3's surroundings shifted back from the empty and Grey-Scaled version of the ruins.

3 Stood there for a moment, pausing to look at the necklace.

Agent 3 stuffed the necklace in her pocket, turning to look at the Cap'n.

3 quickly rushed over to the Cap'n stopping to take a slower pace once she got close.

They followed along the path, step by step they got closer to their objective, _Octo Valley_.

Her mind seemed to bounce every which way, thinking about many things, questioning many questions in her head.

However one thing, or number to be more exact, was stuck in her head.

The number, _**1**_.

She didn't know what it mean't, but it felt important.

Agent 3 Quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the Cap'n announced their arrival.

A small concrete platform with a kettle lay in front of her and the Cap'n.

"This here kettle should take us to Octotrooper Hideout, from there we can get to the rest of Octo Valley" said the Cap'n,

stepping up onto the concrete platform.

Agent 3 was quick to follow, jumping straight towards the Kettle and shifting into her squid form before the Cap'n could.

'Damn Octos breaking my access to the Valley, we were lucky I knew of this other route' the Cap'n muttered under his breath, jumping in after

Agent 3.

* * *

_Somewhere In Inkopolis, Same time as previous_

* * *

'where is that damn phone' Agent 4 thought to himself, sifting through drawer after drawer.

He opened another, seeing nothing was inside he tuns to his left and slams it shut, looking around for more possible places.

The drawer doesn't fully close, as if something inside was blocking it.

4 Looked back to the drawer, his mind was taken away from the thoughts of his phone.

A golden chain hung loosely over part of the drawer, despite the rough slamming it seemed in perfect condition, glistening and shining in the light of

Agent 4's Apartment.

4 Opened the drawer once again, peering inside to see a golden necklace.

Agent 4 picked it up, the reflective gold sitting calmly in his palm.

_His surroundings shifted, twisting into blurry shapes, then becoming clearer._

Where was once cupboards, drawers, boxes, plants, a fridge, and more, now was distant mountains.

Where as Agent 4 was once in his own home, searching for his phone, he was now standing on snow, peering at the distant mountains.

A familiar tune snapped him from his trance, He quickly turned his head towards the source of the sound.

His phone sat on the living room table, buzzing away.

4 Picked it up, pressing on the screen to answer the call.

"Hey, 4? This is Agent 2, When are you getting to Octo Canyon today? Those Octarians won't spat themselves you know"

"Oh, uh, what? I just got up like 20 minutes ago.."

"TWENTY? for squids sake 4 it's 4:00 PM!"

"Wait? What? I swear it was JUST morning"

"sign.. Whatever, just get over here and shoot some Octopuses alright?"

"I'm on it"

...

4 stood, his mind racing.

Agent 4 went to put the Necklace back in the drawer, and headed for the door. Grabbing his Hero Shot Replica as he stepped out into the hallway.

_Around 10 minutes later_

4 shifted back into his human form, now finding himself standing in the all too familiar Tentakeel Outpost.

Agent 2 turned to see who was there, spotting 4 at the Entrance Kettle.

"Oh, there you are 4" said Agent 2.

"Yeah, i'm here, gotta go splat some dudes" said 4 in reply, then super jumping to Slimeskin Garrison.

'He looks like he saw a ghost' thought 2 as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This first chapter is short, I know, I will possibly merge It and the next chapter in the future._

_I'm sorry for cancelling the Poll and 'Decide Grape 2's next story', It's just that I came down with a case of 'Don't wanna write like at all'._

_I hope you like how this new story is going._

_Anyway, I hope I can keep the case of 'Don't wanna write like at all' at bay._

_Also, _

_Before my case of 'Don't wanna write like at all' my stories got updated quite frequently,_

_However that will probably change now, I will likely now have updates less Often._

_This story will likely only be the first in a series._

_Until next time, Stay Grape my fellow Grape's._


End file.
